


move me, baby

by taxingme



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hero Worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mostly pwp but those tags are appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/pseuds/taxingme
Summary: "Want to have a threesome with me and JT?”Dylan hears JT groan over the phone (“Oh my God”) and he feels like saying the same thing. His brain is total mush and he has no idea what to say. He wants to say ‘huh’ or ‘why’ or ‘what the fuck?’ but all he can think about is Mitch and JT together. JT’s solid body crowding over Mitch, his tan skin highlighting how pale Mitch really is. In his mind, the two of them make a pretty picture and Dylan’s dick is half-hard thinking about it.“Like, right now?”





	move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).



> lotts - i'm a little nervous writing for you because i love so many of your fics so i hope you enjoy this! i wasn't originally going to write these three but your prompt for them was so great, i couldn't stop myself. this was a lot of fun and i hope you and everyone else who reads it enjoys it <3
> 
> title is from movement by hozier and i don't think anything needs to be warned for but let me know!

Dylan is twelve when John Tavares is drafted first overall. They don’t know one another, but he’s from Mississauga too and that means something. When Dylan watches hockey, he basically only ever watches the Leafs but he starts watching the Isles that year too. Tavares is ridiculously good and there’s no pain in convincing his parents to put it on, and now that Ryan’s not home he basically has control over the remote anyway. It’s not like Matty’s going to fight him for it. One game Tavares has a filthy goal against the Leafs and Dylan should be upset about it but he can’t even bring himself to care. In the intermission, they pull him aside for an interview and Dylan can’t stop watching him. There’s something about his face that’s captivating. At the end of the interview, Tavares smiles at the reporter and it’s the complete opposite of a hockey smile and all Dylan can think is _oh_. 

***

Mitch Marner is a complete and utter asshat. 

Dylan knows this because he has more than two brain cells to rub together and he can see Marner for who he really is, everyone else might be fooled by the smiles and the nice guy attitude but Dylan knows the truth: Mitch Marner is an _asshole_. They spend all their time in the GTHL chirping one another (“Your hair is terrible, bud.” “I’ve never seen such shit skating, pal.”) and Dylan complains to the best Mitch – Stephens that is – that there’s no room on the ice for five skaters with Marner’s ego out there. Mitch laughs with him but doesn’t really say much else. Dylan knows the two of them are friends but that’s not going to stop him from trying to make Mitch see the light. Besides, Dylan wins the scoring title at the end of their first season in the league and that’s what really matters.

Marner gets drafted ahead of him for the O, but Dylan doesn’t care. It’s not like he wanted to play for the Knights just because Tavares did. That would be dumb. 

Dylan keeps hating Marner in Erie. He doesn’t seem him as much but whenever he does, he has to calm himself down, and then spends 70% of Knights games imagining ways to mess up Marner’s game. He tries explaining it to Davo, but he keeps telling Dylan it’s a dick move to want to see a player injured. Dylan stammers out an excuse because it’s not like that; he doesn’t want to see Marner injured he just wants to _wreck_ him. It’s at that point that Dylan has a horrible realisation – he doesn’t hate Marner at all, in fact, he likes him a lot more than he likes most people. He has a fucking crush on the kid.

In retrospect, Dylan probably should have realised a whole lot sooner.

The next time the Otters play the Knights, Dylan spends half the game blushing. Marner keeps chirping him – still harping on about Dylan’s skating and Dylan’s awkward height and Dylan’s stupid face – and it’s nothing new, it’s the same shit he’s been saying since they were fourteen but now Dylan can’t stop blushing. Because it’s _Marner_ and he’s talking about _Dylan_. He’s lucky it is the same stuff he’s heard hundreds of times before because otherwise he wouldn’t know what to say back. But Dylan has been chirping Marner since they met, he can do this without batting an eyelid, he could do it in his sleep he’s that good at it. But Marner can tell Dylan is distracted. It’s a small mercy that Dylan makes it through the game without confessing everything. He’s not known for keeping secrets. 

When they finally meet for real, Dylan knows he’s going to fuck it up straight away. There’s no way he’s going to last the whole tourney without blabbing about his big, dumb crush on Marner. At first, they don’t have much to do with one another – Coach has them on different lines and all the guys know about their rivalry. But shit happens and they’re playing together and it’s like magic, something clicks between them and Marner gets a hattie and there’s no way they can keep ignoring one another. They hang out together in Marns room, his roommate off somewhere else, but the two of them squash onto the same bed and watch Netflix on the laptop. Dylan is a nervous wreck the whole time, jumping whenever he and Marns touch (which is often because they’re basically pressed together to watch the movie) with a permanent blush because they’re so close. 

“Dude, we’re friends now. I promise not to rip on your skating anymore.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Dylan says, and reaches up to tickle Marns’ side. He makes a noise that sounds like a squeak and Dylan is prepared to chirp him until Marner gets the laptop off the bed and tackles Dylan, mercilessly tickling him as Dylan gasps out half-bitten laughs. It’s brutal and this side of too much. He lets it go on for a little while – enjoying it as much as he hates it – before fighting back. They wrestle until they can’t keep it up anymore, Dylan ends up on his back with Marns sitting on his abs, they’re both panting hard and Dylan can feel his dick straining against his sweats. He can see that Marner is hard too but he’s trying not to look. Sometimes it happens and you can’t do much about it, Dylan knows better than to get his hopes up. But Marns has a mischievous look in his eyes and he shuffles back, putting his ass almost directly on Dylan’s dick. Dylan bites back a gasp, knowing that it’s useless. There’s no way Marns can’t tell. 

“Fucking knew it, man,” Marns says. Dylan’s not sure what he knows but he only has three seconds to freak out about it. “Wanna make out?”

They should probably talk about it more but it’s all too easy to pull Mitch’s head down and mash their lips together. It takes them a few minutes to sort out a rhythm but eventually they get there, the two of them lazily making out until they are too tired to keep going. After that, it just becomes a part of who they are. Before, they would chirp each other and complain to everyone they knew, now they chirp one another and then spend as much time as possible hooking up. 

It works for a ridiculously long time. They’re not dating – no matter what Davo says – but it’s nice to have such a good thing with someone. When it ends, it’s not even dramatic. They’re not dating so there’s no real break up, they just stop playing in the same league and it stops being easy. Marns doesn’t seem too cut up about it, managing to have one of the best rookie seasons in Leafs history, so Dylan acts like he’s fine too. He’s getting pretty good at acting. 

***

Dylan purposefully forgets the date and spends the whole day refusing to look at his phone. He can hear it buzzing – texts and twitter and the NHL app overlapping to form a never-ending barrage of notifications. But he doesn’t look. The Yotes aren’t going to be signing anyone new and Oliver’s contract is already sorted out, just waiting to be official. He has no reason to be looking at it. He lasts until six o’clock, he and Ryan and Matty are meeting for dinner soon and he needs to know what the exact plan is. He avoids the notifications, but he sees what happened anyway because Ryan texted him the news as soon as it dropped. Dylan lets his head fall back on the couch, a dull noise fills his ears as he hits the leather, and all he can think is _of fucking course_. 

***

(Mitch is ecstatic about JT signing with them. Of course he is, everyone in Ontario is pumped about the signing – probably even Sens fans. He hears from Dubas and his people that one of the reasons JT signed was the opportunity to play with Mitch. That kind of knocks the wind out of him. He was never obsessed with JT like Dylan was, but it still means something that one of the best players in hockey wants to play with him. When they meet up at training camp, Mitch makes JT say it all the time. Tells him, _I want to hear it from you_ , with an over-exaggerated flutter of his eyelashes. It makes JT laugh but he always says it.

“I signed because I wanted to play with you.” 

The guys chirp him about it constantly but it’s not until Auston tells him to keep it in his pants that Mitch realises what he’s been doing. It’s not all that surprising. JT is maybe a little shorter than some of the people Mitch goes for but he’s solid enough that it doesn’t matter, and he has a confident swagger that is sexy without being too much. And Mitch has always liked his boys from Mississauga. 

Getting JT in bed with him is easier than he thinks it will be. All it takes is one good game, far enough south that no one will recognise them, and a delicate mixture of adrenaline and tequila. JT doesn’t always come out with them, but Mitch only has to needle him for a few minutes to get him to come this time. They do the shots together, Mitch licking salt off JT’s wrist before offering his own. JT’s stare is hot and it makes Mitch’s blood race. He manages to keep it together, walking a fine line between grinding and groping on the dance floor. JT is the one to suggest they leave. Mitch resists the urge to fist pump and follows him out onto the street, a slight breeze blowing around them. 

“I’m reading this right, yeah?” JT says, concentrating on booking an Uber but letting his eyes flick to the corner to watch Mitch as well.

Mitch leans into his space, getting his lips as close to JT’s ear as he can while still maintaining plausible deniability. “I’ve wanted to suck you off for months now. I can barely wait until we get back to the hotel room.”

JT sucks in a sharp breath and robotically pulls back. He points at the car, opening the back door and pushing Mitch in before closing it and sitting in the front. Mitch pouts and wishes he could keep teasing JT from back here. He has to wait to get back into JT’s room before they can do anything, three random tourists getting in the elevator with them. Mitch keeps clenching his hand into a fist, over and over again as he waits to touch JT again. It’s not until they are back in the room, both totally naked with JT sitting on the side of the bed while Mitch kneels between his legs, that Mitch has a wicked thought. Smirking as much as he can with his mouth full, he decides to wait on it. 

There’s no need to rush.)

***

The call comes in summer. Dylan misses it because he’s halfway through his first session back on the ice, but it’s the first thing he sees when he looks at his phone and he drops it in shock. The guys he trains with chirp him and Dylan tries not to look too rattled. It’s just, the call is from Mitch. Dylan and Mitch have barely spoken since their not-break-up break up and the missed call hurts the gaping cavity in his chest that he pretends doesn’t exist. Mitch didn’t leave a message and Dylan has no desire to ring him back until he’s comfortable in his own space, so he doesn’t get back to him until after dinner. 

His palms sweat while he listens to the dial tone and he ends up putting the call on loudspeaker, too nervous to hold it and think at the same time. Dylan’s not sure if he wants Mitch to answer or to get his message bank. At the last possible second, someone picks up the call. There’s a lot of hurried swearing and panting breaths and Dylan knows exactly what he interrupted. He whacks at the touch screen to hang up the phone, desperately missing the phone he had when he was fourteen that still had actual buttons to smash. He takes deep, calming breaths. He’s okay. He thought Mitch calling him back meant something but clearly it didn’t, or at least, it didn’t mean what he wants it to mean. 

It startles him when his phone rings again, he’s not sure why he’s so surprised, of course Mitch is going to call him back. Maybe to apologise, maybe to say whatever it is he wanted to say this morning. Dylan feels a spike of anger and picks up the phone, ready to yell at Mitch, to tell him exactly what he feels or the first time ever. But when he answers the phone, Mitch isn’t the one talking. The guy is apologising, over and over again and it takes Dylan a moment to figure it out but once he does, he can’t stop himself from yelling: “John Tavares? You’re fucking _John Tavares_?” 

There’s an awkward pause where several things happen: Dylan continues freaking out, JT is confused and says something about how he thought it was Ryan, and Mitch laughs, abrupt and awkward like he is sometimes, before obviously taking the phone of JT and calling out Dylan’s name.

“I’m still here,” he says faintly. 

“Neato! Um, this isn’t at all how I planned to ask this. Like, I had a whole plan, dude, you know me but anyway might as well go for it now. Want to have a threesome with me and JT?”

Dylan hears JT groan over the phone (“ _Oh my God_ ”) and he feels like saying the same thing. His brain is total mush and he has no idea what to say. He wants to say ‘huh’ or ‘why’ or ‘what the fuck?’ but all he can think about is Mitch and JT together. JT’s solid body crowding over Mitch, his tan skin highlighting how pale Mitch really is. In his mind, the two of them make a pretty picture and Dylan’s dick is half-hard thinking about it. 

“Like, right now?” he says before smacking himself in the head. Did he really just say that?

“Are you in the city?”

This is ridiculous. This is not actually going to happen. There is no way in hell that Dylan has done anything to deserve a surprise threesome with his ex and his gay awakening. No fucking way. But then Dylan is saying, “Yeah, I’m in the city” and Mitch is giving him the address to his condo and Dylan is grabbing his keys and wallet and walking out the door. Maybe he doesn’t deserve it but he’s not going to say no to it.

Mitch answers the door when Dylan gets there. He’s wearing a shirt that definitely isn’t his – too stretched out in the sleeves – and no pants, Dylan melts into him once the door is closed, pressing up tight against him and kissing him as hard as he knows how. Mitch makes these little _ah, ah_ noises when he can and Dylan’s heart is pumping so hard he’s worried about it giving out. His body isn’t built for this kind of intensity. Mitch murmurs something about the bedroom and Dylan lets him lead the way. Before they get to the door, Mitch turns Dylan around and drags him into a soul-crushing kiss that makes Dylan feel like he’s flying. 

“Sorry I was kind of a dick to you. We good?” Mitch says with a goofy grin.

“You got me sex with Tavares, we are so good,” Dylan whispers, not wanting to risk JT hearing them talking. Mitch giggles and Dylan is reminded of all the times they did this before, how much he loves Mitch like this. Things aren’t perfect and what’s about to happen isn’t going to fix anything, but maybe this can be the fresh start they need. Mitch pushes Dylan into the room and he looks over his shoulder, JT is on the bed, totally naked, and staring up at them with lazy curiosity. His dick is hard and Dylan’s mouth waters looking at it. He licks his lips and JT follows the action, with something close to surprise on his face.

“I never knew you wanted this,” JT says and Dylan flushes, thinking about all the times Ryan brought JT around. Dylan was too nervous to speak most of the time, and he kept a pillow on his lap at all times. Mitch laughs, a delighted trill that makes JT quirk an eyebrow at them. Dylan turns around so he’s facing JT properly. Mitch pulls Dylan’s shirt up and over his head before resting his chin on Dylan’s shoulder. 

“JT, Dylan wanted this before he knew he was gay.”

“Shut up,” Dylan hisses, looking up at the ceiling and flushing. 

“Hey, no, this is a shame free zone. No making fun of people in here. Like, hey, JT tell Dylan a dirty secret so he feels better about having a boner for you since he was, like, twelve.”

“Oh my God,” Dylan says, totally mortified and wishing he could melt into the floor. Mitch is such an asshole, he never changed – he’s still the same little shit that’s been tormenting Dylan his whole life. 

“Mitchy, cut it out,” JT says, and his voice is much closer then Dylan expected. He looks down from the ceiling in time to see JT close the distance between the two of them by the door. When he reaches them, he puts his hands on Dylan’s hips and rubs his thumbs in to the space directly above his pants. The pressure is so intense that Dylan feels his knees buckle, and he honestly worries about falling down until Mitch props him up by palming Dylan’s ass. Stuck between them like this is like being in a sex dream, one that leaves you missing what you had when you wake up. He hopes he never wakes up. 

“But his idea’s not so bad,” JT says, leaning in and licking the shell of Dylan’s ear. Dylan shivers and waits with bated breath to hear what JT’s going to say next. “A dirty secret of mine is that I like holding guys down while I fuck them.”

“Oh, shit,” Dylan says, sucking in a breath and worrying about his capacity to handle this. JT’s grip on his hips is so firm that Dylan is worrying about bruises. He’s pretty sure the two of them orchestrated this; Mitch embarrassing him and JT confessing like this. Mitch knows that Dylan likes it rough, he knows that this is basically Dylan’s go to jerk off fantasy. Before he can think about it anymore, he blurts out, “Can I suck you off?” 

JT nods and then the three of them arrange themselves on the bed, JT and Mitch sit up at the headboard and Dylan settles on his stomach between JT’s legs to start mouthing at his balls. The two of them are kissing and the wet, sucking sounds between them are already getting to Dylan – as if the whole performance a moment ago didn’t already get him riled up – and he doesn’t hesitate to swallow down JT’s dick. He’s a decent size and Dylan has to pace himself. Mitch and JT are talking about him but it’s all white noise to Dylan, if they are talking about him and he listens there’s a good chance he’ll come humping the bed.

Mitch is probably testing that out, or maybe just telling JT what Dylan likes. There’s no way to know because Dylan’s not risking coming before someone touches him, he can at least wait that long. He settles into the rhythm of blowing JT and it’s almost a surprise when he feels hands in his hair. Dylan looks up at him, eyelashes fluttering as he makes himself look as obscene as possible. JT makes a noise that’s all pleasure and Dylan focusses back on his dick. Another hand touches his head and Dylan relaxes, letting the two of them set the pace. Everything else fades into the background as they keep pushing him further down JT’s dick and he takes pride in the little noises JT is making up above him. After a while, they pull him off. Dylan rests his head on JT’s thigh and waits for them to let him know what they want to do. 

“Told you he loves this.”

“Yeah, I’m seeing that. Now I get why you were so bossy in bed those first few times.” Dylan smiles at Mitch’s indignant squawk. It’s not like JT is wrong. “He knows what I’m talking about. The first time he barely even let me touch him, doing all the work himself.”

“He does that sometimes. It’s pretty hot watching him finger himself open, though.”

“Damn straight it is, everything I do is hot. But I can be bossy in other ways, if you two keep making fun of me.”

“Shame free zone, Mitchy,” Dylan says with a wry grin. JT snorts and it’s not the first time Dylan’s made JT laugh but it feels just as good. And this time he doesn’t even have to hide his boner. 

“See, you were teasing but I know you love when I’m bossy.” Dylan smiles at him, beatific, and he can see that JT is doing the same thing. It’s impossible not to get wrapped up in the Mitch Marner show, especially like this. “Oh, so that’s what you two want. I can work with that. Can you keep going?” 

The question is directed at JT but Dylan nods anyway. Mitch leans down and kisses him before pushing Dylan’s head back onto JT’s dick. Dylan lets his eyes flutter closed, and he’s not sure if Mitch puts them there or not but JT’s hands end up in his hair, pulling and pushing Dylan where he wants. Mitch taps Dylan’s hips, more and more impatient, until Dylan gets it and rearranges himself on his elbows and knees without stopping the blow job. Mitch presses a kiss to his shoulder blade before Dylan feels the air move and guesses that he is off the bed. 

Dylan focusses back on the blowjob, figuring out what works for JT. His hands are in Dylan’s hair but he’s not really directing so much as letting Dylan do what he wants. He’s not sure if it’s because JT doesn’t actually like pushing him around or because Dylan’s that good at this. Either way, as long as he’s getting off Dylan doesn’t care. He’s so into what he’s doing that he jumps when Mitch pours lube directly over his hole, it’s cold and he almost chokes but he manages to keep himself together. JT whispers encouragement to him and Dylan still cannot believe that this is real life. Mitch opens him up, getting him unnecessarily wet because that’s how Mitch likes it. He briefly wonders what Mitch’s plan is, but then decides he doesn’t care as long as he gets off. And Mitch may be bossy but he’s never been cruel. 

“Okay, let him up,” Dylan hears, and he whines at the loss of JT’s dick. “I know it sucks, always forget just how much you love that.” Mitch pulls at his chin and twists Dylan around until they can share a bruising kiss. When he pulls back, Mitch drops a condom on JT’s abs. “Put that on him and stay like this. He’s going to fuck you and you can suck me off.”

His hands shake as he puts the condom on, his brain distracted by the prospect of what’s about to happen. It was always something he wanted to try, and he told Mitch but he never thought it would actually happen. He’s going to give Mitch the best damn blowjob of his life. Mitch and JT rearrange around Dylan, not really letting him move as they get into position. JT’s dick is a dull press against his entrance and Dylan makes sure he’s relaxed, arching his back and presenting himself even better. 

“Fucking hell, you are ridiculously hot,” JT says, palming Dylan’s ass and spreading his cheeks as he presses inside. 

Mitch makes a smug noise and waits until JT bottoms out before nudging Dylan towards his dick. Once he starts working Mitch over, he realises how hard this is going to be, with both of them inside him Dylan has no idea what to concentrate on. The two of them start moving in tandem – Mitch digging his fingers into Dylan’s hair and fucking up into his jaw, JT pressing inside in deep, sharp jabs that find Dylan’s prostate unfairly quick. It’s overwhelming and too much and Dylan loves every second of it. He lets both of them control the pace, Mitch with his hands in Dylan’s hair and JT with his hands still cradling Dylan’s ass.

“Hey, Dyl, you want to know a secret?” Mitch asks. He waits until Dylan looks up at him to say anything else. “JT lied about the holding guys down thing.”

JT makes a protesting noise but Dylan’s pretty sure he’s telling the truth. JT likes Dylan’s ass but he’s not gripping it tight and before he wasn’t pushing Dylan’s head down – not like Mitch is. It’s not a surprise but he’s not sure why Mitch got him to say that, or why Mitch is telling him now. 

“You want to tell him what you really like, JT?”

JT grinds his dick in further and Dylan knows if there was no condom he’d be able to feel him twitching. There’s a wet squelch as JT pulls out and presses back in. He kneads at Dylan’s ass and fucks in deep a few more times. Something tells Dylan that as soon as JT says it, whatever it is, he’s not going to be able to stop himself from thrusting in until he comes. Mitch diplomatically says, “If you don’t, I will,” and JT groans and shifts one hand around to Dylan’s dick. It’s the first time anyone’s touched him, and it feels so good it hurts. Dylan shifts his hips into it, totally forgetting about Mitch. Mitch lets him, waiting JT out.

“Oh, shit. You are a fucking menace,” JT says, his voice deep and husky and Dylan wants to hear what he sounds like when he comes. JT leans forward, bending Dylan at an impossible angle as he mouths at his ear. “I like it, shit, I like fucking a guy while he’s wearing – oh shit,” he says, breaking off as he thrusts inside Dylan erratically as he comes. 

Mitch makes a tsk noise, and presses Dylan’s head back down. He chokes a little, not expecting the sudden pressure but relaxes back into it after a moment. He lets Mitch use his mouth and ignores the sensations of JT pulling out of him. Dylan whines when JT takes his hand off Dylan’s dick but it’s back after a quick moment. Dylan settles into it, thrusting into JT’s hand and waiting for Mitch to come. Mitch is getting close, Dylan can tell, so he’s ready to wait him out. 

But then JT’s voice fills his hear. “Sorry, got distracted for a minute there. But you have an amazing ass. Some time I want to fuck you in pretty, lacy panties.”

Dylan groans around Mitch’s dick, coming unexpectedly all over JT’s hand. Mitch releases his hair and lets Dylan gulp in deep breaths as he comes down. His brain is total mush as he thinks about it – wearing panties, red or blue or black, and letting JT push them aside and fuck him. Maybe he would come all over Dylan’s ass after. Dylan blinks away the fantasy and looks up at Mitch, wanting to get him off more than anything else. He spreads his mouth and leans back in, but Mitch stops him with one hand, and uses the other to ruthlessly jerk off. It looks a touch too rough for Dylan, but he knows what Mitch wants. He opens his mouth wider, bats his eyelashes and licks his lips in preparation. Like every other time, it works a treat, and Mitch comes with a broken gasp all over Dylan’s face. 

Time feels like molasses in the aftermath. He lets the two of them clean him up, wiping him down and kissing whatever part of his body they see fit. Dylan drifts and comes to as the other two are talking about their plans for tomorrow. “How can you care about tomorrow yet?” Dylan asks, sleepy and satisfied.

“Because some of us didn’t just get our brains fucked out. How you feeling?”

Dylan stretches and takes stock of everything that his body feels – there’s some tightness from the work out he did earlier, his jaw is sore from being stretched for so long and he might have some trouble sitting down tomorrow but he feels good. He tells them, not glossing over anything because Mitch can get a bit weird about this follow up exchange (even if they don’t do anything crazy rough) and Dylan knows better than to hide anything. Mitch kisses him again, gentle pressure that makes Dylan feel lit up from the inside out, and the three of them settle down to sleep. Dylan turns and kisses JT as well, wanting to ride the high of them both touching him for as long as he can. 

“Oh, God, we are _never_ telling Ryan about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they keep boning forever and ever <3  
> i have a hockey tumblr that i'll add after author reveals!


End file.
